vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Idola Circus
Idola Circus (イドラのサーカス, Idora no Saakasu) ist ein Lied, welches von Neru geschrieben wurde. Gesungen wird der Song von Kagamine Rin. Hintergrund Das Lied gehört zum Album ''Shinshuki Complex ''und hat es in die Hall of Fame geschafft. Lyrics Japanisch= 青い空が汚れて見えますか 暗い部屋が何より好きですか あぁ、そんなら少し遊ぼうよ ねぇどうだい、今日なら少し安いから 地獄じゃ蜘蛛の糸は 救いの手だと教わったつもりでした でも本当は　 そいつがとんでもない　デマらしいと噂\だった あぁ そんなの 聞いちゃいないぞ　お釈迦様 手足の　この糸　解いて 裸体になってさ　踊り明かそう We know we know　君の本性 また綺麗事並べて　君はきっとピエロがお似合いさ 自問自答　どれが嘘で　 右往左往　どれが本当 ほら舞台に上がりなよ　 ビビっちゃってさ 　武者震いしてんのかい 家になんて帰らなくていいよ お金なんて後でも構\わないよ テレビを点けてみたら お釈迦様の手が　手錠でお留守でした 実のところこいつは 名だたるペテン師らしいと　噂\だった あぁ　そんなの 聞いちゃいないぞ　ニュースキャスター 手足の　この糸　解いて 裸体になってさ踊り明かそう We know we know　君の本性 また綺麗事並べて　君はきっとピエロがお似合いさ 自問自答　どれが嘘で　 右往左往　どれが本当 ほら舞台に上がりなよ　 ビビっちゃってさ 　武者震いしてんのかい It\'s time to 　愛想ない君の顔に 仮面　仮面付けてあげましょう その綺麗事含めて　君の矜持耳揃えて頂戴したい したい 聞こえるでしょう　異論もない　拍手の音 ほら舞台に上がりなよ わかってんでしょ　君も共犯者だ 見ない振りしたいような 舞台の前　聞こえてる ほら ほら ほら ほら ほら ほら ほら ほら 歌え |-|Romaji= Aoi sora ga yogorete mie masuka Kurai heya ga nani yori suki desuka Aa, sonnara sukoshi asobou yo Nee doudai, kyonara sukoshi yasuikara Jigoku ja kumo no ito wa sukuinoteda to osowatta tsumori deshita Demo honto wa soitsu ga tonde mo nai demarashi to uwasadatta Aa, sonna no kiichainai zo Oshaka-sama Teashi no kono ito hodoite Ratai ni natte sa odori akasou We know, we know kimi no honsho Mata kirei goto narabete kimi wa kitto piero ga oniai sa Jimon jitou dore ga uso de uosao dore ga honto Hora butai ni agari nayo bibicchatte sa mushaburui shi no kai Ie ni nante kaera nakute ii yo Okane nante atto demo kamawanai yo Terebi o tsukete mitara Oshaka-sama no te ga tejo de o rusu deshita Jitsu no tokoro koitsu wa nadataru petenshirashi to uwasadatta Aa, sonna no kiichainai zo nyusukyasuta (Newscaster) Teashi no kono ito hodoite Ratai ni natte sa odori akasou We know, we know kimi no honsho Mata kirei goto narabete kimi wa kitto piero ga oniai sa Jimon jitou dore ga uso de uosao dore ga honto Hora butai ni agari nayo bibicchatte sa mushaburui shi no kai It’s time to aiso nai kimi no kao ni Kamen kamen tsukete agemosho Sono kirei goto fukumete kimi no kyoji mimi soroete Chodai shitai shitai Kikoeru desho iron mo nai hakushu no oto Hora butai ni agari nayo wakatten desho kimi mo kyohan shada Minai furi shitai yona butai no mae kikoeteru Hora hora hora hora Hora hora hora hora Utae |-|Englisch= Do you see the blue sky being dirtied? Do you like a dark room more than anything else? Ah, then let’s play just a bit Hey, how about it? Today’s a bit cheaper, after all I was taught that a spider’s thread is the hand of salvation in hell But it was actually an unthinkable demo-like rumor Ah, I didn’t hear that, Buddha Untangle this thread of limbs Come, let’s dance all night in our naked bodies We know, we know your true nature Again putting on a fake face, you’re just like a pierrot Answering your own questions, which is a lie? Going right and left, which is the truth? Come on up to the stage! Are you trembling with fear and excitement? There’s no need to go home Don’t worry about money until later When you tried turning on the TV, the Buddha’s hands were absent from their handcuffs As a matter of fact, it was rumored that this guy’s like a notorious swindler Ah, I didn’t hear that, newscaster Untangle this thread of limbs Come, let’s dance all night in our naked bodies We know, we know your true nature Again putting on a fake face, you’re just like a pierrot Answering your own questions, which is a lie? Going right and left, which is the truth? Come on up to the stage! Are you trembling with fear and excitement? It’s time to put a mask, a mask On your unsociable face Including those fake faces, I’ll gather your pride, please give it to me Can’t you hear the sound of applause without one objection? Come on up to the stage! Didn’t you know? You’re also an accomplice Can you hear the back of the stage you want to pretend not to see? Come on, come on, come on, come on Come on, come on, come on, come on Sing! Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Neru Kategorie:Kagamine Rin